Do I Really Love You?
by SilverPotion205
Summary: Ginny likes Harry. And isn't afraid to show it. But Harry keeps pushing her away. Is it really because of the reasons he gives her? Or is he just trying to hide his feelings. Feelings he's never felt before. Feeling that scare him to death.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise, surprise

It was the middle of the night when I woke up. I had no idea as to why I suddenly sat up in bed. Usually it was because I had just had a bad dream, about Voldemort, or my scar was hurting. But, I had just been having a dream, the ones where you cant remember what it was, but they were good. I let out an annoyed sigh, and fell back down onto my pillow, tretched out on my bed, and was about to go to sleep again, when I found source that had woken me up.

Ginny Weasley was sitting on the end of my bed.

"G-Ginny? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong? What's happened? What are you doing here? Is someone hurt?" I asked as I grabbed my wand of the bedside table.

"No, Jeez, nothings wrong at all. Are you always like this when you wake up?"

"No, only when I wake up to something out of the ordinary"

"Well, I didn't know I was that 'out of the ordinary'."

"No," I sighed, "That's not what I meant. It's just, wouldn't you be a little freaked out if you woke up to find _me_ sitting on the edge of your bed?" I tried to explain.

"Yea, I guess, when you put it that way.. but no, nothings wrong, I just came to pick tell you to grab your things. My parents are here to take you to the burrow. You're staying with us the rest of the summer. And you better hurry before your Aunt and Uncle wake up and find a floating car with two wizards in the air outside their house."

I quickly got up to get everything packed and ready to go. BIG Mistake. I'd forgotten I had wore only boxers to bed. Well, it wasn't my fault, how was I supposed to know visitors were coming at half past midnight. I looked over at Ginny, to see her blushing and looking _t_at my bed, _why oh why did it have to be Ginny coming in my room to get me,_ _where is Ron and why isn't he coming in to help me? _I quickly searched my room to find a pair of pants and shirt to pull on. I let Hedwig out of her cage, and put the cage in my trunk. Then I made sure everything was in there, before having Ginny help me load it into the waiting car. Putting my wand in my back pocket, I turned to Ginny.

"Okay, I'm ready to leave. Where's Ron by the way?"

"Ron is at the Burrow, with Hermione," she said, looking confused, "why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering why it wasn't him that came and got me. Not that I mind you coming to get me, its just that he's always helped before" I explained.

"Oh," she said, laughing "We couldn't get him up to come and get you. He was completely out when I went up to his room. I don't know how he sleeps like that."

"I can believe that" he laughed.

They climbed out his window and into the floating Ford. As they flew away, Harry looked back at Little-Wingings, glad to not have to look at that pathetic neighborhood for almost a full year. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been 2 weeks since I had woken to find Ginny sitting on my bed, and I was enjoying life at the burrow. It was my birthday tomorrow, and I had tried to make Mrs. Weasley not make a big deal out of it, but, you know Molly. She at least listened when I said I wanted it small. The only people that were coming were the Weasley's, as well as Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Hermione, an surprisingly, Nevelle who was bringing Luna.

Today though, Molly was running around the house, like a white tornado. Instead of leaving destruction in her path, it was spotlessness.

With Molly cleaning house, everyone else felt a little out of place, so we all went out to play some Quidditch. We didn't come back in until Molly called us for supper. Where we just went straight to bed afterwords.

When I awoke I could smell of bacon and eggs, but, as I made to get up off the bed, the small mountain of presents at the end of it distracted me.

Sirius had gotten me a new broom, Firebolt 2010, an upgrade to the Firebolt he had gotten me two years previous.

Lupin had gotten me a book on defense spells, Ron a Chudley Cannon poster, Hermione, a quiddich cleaning supplies kit, Nevelle and Luna had gotten me a Cacti, Ginny had given me a box of chocolates, and Molly had knitted me a Gryffindor, golden and crimson colored stripped scarf.

I walked downstairs and was greeted by all the Weasley's, Lupin and Sirius, Neville, Luna, and Hermione. They all wished him a Happy Birthday, and Molly gave him a plate full of bacon, eggs, pancakes, biscuits, and sausage.

After breakfast, I tried out my new broom and Ron nearly hyperventilated when I gave him my old one. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At dinner that evening, everyone from breakfast was still there, plus Hagrid come to wish me happy birthday and to give me a gift, which turned out to be a book on how to take care of dragons. _Surprise, surprise._ After everyone had finished dinner, the cake was brought out. It was in the shape of a snitch. After everyone had, had their fill of cake, they all got glasses of butterbeer, and sat and to visit for a while before heading home.

All the Weasley's and Hermione all went to their separate rooms, and after saying goodbye to Sirius, I did the same. But was stopped halfway up the stair by Ginny.

"Hey, Harry, happy birthday" she looked like she was trying to say something else, but couldn't get it out.

"thanks"

"Uhh, Harry?"

"yea?"

"uhh, never mind, happy birthday again, and uhh, talk to you later. Night"

"uhh, goodnight" _Wonder what that was all about_ _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, I edited my own story instead of completely rewritting it. The other chapters are going to be next week probably. Exams are ending, so I'm getting a little bit more time on my hands. By the end of this month, I'll probably be updated a LOT. Because exams will be completely finished and I can work on my story's. Sorry for the long wait. What was it? 6 months? Yea, so sorry about that. And I'm not going to make you review so many times before you get the next chapter. I read another story where and author did that, and I found it very annoying, so I'm not going to do that to you guys anymore. Thanks.

~Harmony's Twist (Previously 'Harmony is Key')


	2. Chapter 2: Icecream

And for those of you who are asking, this takes place in the summer after their 6th year. But Sirius is still alive.. yea i know, not Canon.. so sue me. On with the story..

It had been two and a half weeks since my birthday party, and we had just finished picking up Hogwarts supplies. Ron had convinced Molly and Arthur to let the us have a few hours of free time. So, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and myself set of to Flourish and Blotts.

We were just window shopping when Hermione decided that we should get a new rat or something for Ron, since Pig wasn't much of an animal. More like a big, fluff ball of energy. I really didn't want to spend my two hours in a pet shop listening to Ron and her bicker back and forth, so I told them I would meet them later back at Flourish and Blotts. Ginny decided to stay with me. Apparently she had the same idea. Ron and Hermione left to go find the pet shop, while Ginny and I headed in no apparent direction.

"So," I said, trying to make small talk, but finding nothing really to talk about. I let the sentence hang, hoping she would pick it up.

"So, what?" She asked amused. Huh, apparently not.

"Uh, Oh! What were you going to ask me on my birthday right before we went to bed?" I asked. It gave us something to talk about at least.

"What?"

"You know, on my birthday, right before we were all going to bed, you stopped me, and wished me a happy birthday, but, it seemed like you wanted to say more…"

"Well, I just wanted to say happy birthday, that's it, nothing else, just Happy Birthday, nothing more, zip, nada, just Happy Bir-"

"yea, okay, I get it" I laughed, cutting her off and making her blush.

"So.." said Ginny, trying to break the awkward silence.

"So"

"This sucks, we can't even carry a conversation" laughed Ginny.

I laughed along with her. "You wanna go get ice cream? I mean, its not like Ron and Hermione are going to be back very soon, they're probably fighting over which color the animal should be, if they have even agreed on an animal yet."

"Sure, yea, I mean, it's not like there's anything else to do."

We sat in front of Flourish and Blotts, eating our ice-cream, and waiting for Ron and Hermione. It was getting to their 2 hour limit, when we were supposed to come home, and there was no sign of them. I didn't know whether to be annoyed, or worried. I voiced my consern to Ginny.

"Oh, they're fine Harry, if I were you, I would settle on annoyed. Their either still fighting, or their snogging."

I had to laugh at that one, "Snogging..hmm, I would settle on the fighting part, their still to thick headed to realize their feelings.

We collapsed into fits of laughter. Even though what I said wasn't even remotely funny.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron. Walking up behind us.

"Nothing," I say, as they both join us. Well, truthfully, I really didn't have clue.


	3. Chapter 3: A Talk At Midnight

We were all running around, trying to get everything together before we left for Hogwarts the next morning. I was trying to find two of my school robes in the mess Ron calls his room, and Ron was trying to shove his new owl Salvios into its cage. Ginny came up the stairs and stood in the doorway.

"Need any help guys?" she laughed, "I'm all packed and everything"

"Yea Ginny, come help me get this ruddy owl in its cage, I swear, its like it thinks its going to die if it steps on foot in there."

They got the bird in the cage and helped me find me robes.

Once everything was packed, and everyone was extremely tired, we trudged downstairs for dinner.

After dinner, when everyone was going the bed, Ginny stopped me... again.

"Hey, Harry wait, I need to talk to you."

She turned to Ron. "You go on upstairs, I'll only be a minute."

Once Ron was out of ear shot, Ginny turned back to me.

"You were right." she simply said.

"uhh..what?" Did I miss something?

"You were right, I did have something else to tell you on your birthday, but I didn't have the nerve to say it."

"Oh, well what is it?" I asked, curious as to what was making her so uncomfortable.

"well, umm…here." She handed me a slip of paper, then fled to her room.

"Ginny wait!" I called, but she had already shut the door to her bedroom.

I frowned, but the read the slip of paper. It said,

_Meet me at the Quidditch pitch, down by the broom shed at midnight. I have something important to tell you, but I don't want any eavesdroppers.. :] please..  
__  
~Ginny_

'Well, that was weird' I thought, 'I wonder what she wants to tell me.. Guess ill just have to wait two and a half hours' I went upstairs to wait until midnight. Still puzzled as to what was so important that Ginny was having me wake up at that time of night. ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 20 till midnight when I crawled out of bed to go meet Ginny down in the meadow, the Weasleys 'quidditch pitch'. I snuck down the stairs and out the door. When I was almost to the broom shed, something struck me down, knocking my wand out of reach. No! Ginny's out here somewhere, I have to get her safe! I tried to reach for my wand, but whoever was on top of me, shifted so that they were holding me down with their legs, grabbing my wand with one hand, and covering my mouth with the other. Whoever it spoke then.

"I'm going to let you go now, and don't dare try and yell, cause mom and dad will wake up.

That's when it dawned on me, it was Ginny!

"What're you tackling me for! I thought I was being attacked!"

"Yea..well, you see, I didn't want to walk up behind you and scare you, or anything"

"Yea, that worked well, you didn't scare me at ALL" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I couldn't think of anything better at the time, I hadn't meant to tackle you to the ground, but, it sorta happened that way."

I was still on the ground, and it wasn't getting any drier or soft, so I spoke up.

"Speaking of of tackling me to the ground, I'm still on the ground, and its not all that comfortable." I reminded her.

"Oh yea, right, sorry." She mumbled, climbing off me.

"What did you want to talk about," I asked, starting to walk around.

"oh, yea that," she said, matching her footsteps with mine, "Don't be mad.. Okay? Its just that well, I-I wanted to tell you.."

"tell me..what?" I asked, urging her on. "Your starting to make me believe that something is seriously wrong" I said teasingly.

"No," she said, taking him completely seriously, "Not wrong, or bad, well.. i'ts not like its bad-bad, but I wouldn't call it good, not necessarily, I guess its up to whatever your opinion is."

"My opinion? What does my opinion have to do with anything?" I asked, confused.

"Well, its about you, a little… no, not a little, its ALL about you…" She broke off, I could see her blush, even though it was pitch black dark outside.

"What do you _mean_, its all about me?! I asked, getting just a tad bit irritated. What is she talking about?

She grabbed my shoulder and stopped me, turning me to face her. "Okay, okay, I'm going to tell you," she said, "But please don't get mad at me..alright? Kay, here goes nothing," She took a deep breath and said, "Harry, I like you, a lot, more than I should, but- "_suddenly I couldn't hear her, thoughts creeping into my head What did she mean, she liked me? Someone actually liked me? That's the most bizarre thing I've ever heard, this cant be real _I thought_, _I concentrated on what else she was saying, "not like I can can just stop, I mean, its not something you control, it just happens, and I.." All of a sudden she stopped talking and turned to face me. She was a weird look in her eyes. That's all I really noticed before so frantically leaned forward and kissed me square on the lips.

A couple seconds after the initial shock of her kissing me I jumped back.

"Ginny, woah, what was that for?"

"I- I just.. I" Then the waterworks started. What. The... "I guess I must be a pretty bad kisser if you have to push me away, or jump away from me. I'm sorry for waking you up for nothing."

"Wait, Ginny, no I.." It was no use, she had already started running back towards the house. What was that? And why do I feel so guilty and confused.. and..... Dissapointed? ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright, so I really revised this chapter. How did you like it? Did you like it better the old way? Because frankly, I like this version a WHOLE lot better. Anyway, review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)

~Harmony is Key


	4. Chapter 4: I Will Teach You

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, just my imagination that came up with part of this overly used plot.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and I had gotten an compartment to ourselves. Hermione had asked Ginny if she wanted to join us, but Ginny just glanced at me, frowned to herself, and said, "No, I think I'm going to go hang out with some of my friends, I'll come bye later.. Maybe," She said before leaving compartment. I was going to have to talk to her about last night. That was something I was really not looking forward too.

Hermione and Ron had to leave to go patrol the halls, since they were prefects That left me all by myself, with absolutely nothing to do. I had just gotten some candy from the trolley lady, and started to eat, when the compartment door slide open.

"Can I sit with you Harry? All the rest of the compartments are full."

"Sure, I was getting kind of lonely by myself" I smiled at Neville.

He smiled back, and walked in holding Luna's hand. Ever since their trip to the Department of Mysteries, they had become really close.

"I wonder where Ginny is" Neville said, "I told her we were going to find a compartment to sit at when Hermione passed by and told us you had a compartment to yourself. All of a sudden she said she had to go, and I haven't seen her since."

"oh," I said, "I think it might have to do with me"

"What do you mean?" Neville asked, stroking Luna's hair, she had fallen asleep on his lap.

"Ohm, err, we sort of had a fight.. Well, I don't know what you would call it." I said, trying to ignore the guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"about..?"

"umm, she kissed me." I started. I really don't want to talk about it.

"That's it?" asked Neville sounding surprised, "I always knew she had a thing for you.."

"ohm.. No, I kinda, jumped back, I was surprised okay? I guess she took it the wrong way. I mean, I wanted to kiss her, and I liked kissing her, but,"

"Then what's wrong?" Neville asked confused

"Think about it Neville, I'm 'Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived' a-"

"So you think your too good for her?" he asked sounding a bit aggravated.

"No! Thats not what I mean at all! I can't believe you would think that!

"Then, what should I think?" He asked.

"Well, it's just, there's always going to be someone hunting me down, even if I manage to defeat Voldemort," I said, ignoring Neville's flinch, "Some Death eaters are never going to be caught..and.."

"did, did you actually like the kiss? Is that just some excuse for not wanting to be with Ginny?" asked Neville.

"Of course I liked the kiss Neville! I already told you that. And it is _not_ some excuse not to be with her. I wouldn't want an excuse not to be with her, its just, I don't know how, and, if she's with me then she'll always be in danger, she deserves so much better than me, and, I'm just not cut out for something like this."

"Well, I think that's for her to decide" he said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, I think not, because she's just going to decide to stay with me, and I'm not going to let that happen. It's too dangerous Neville. Being associated with me is dangerous."

It was at that moment, when Ginny decided to walk into the compartment. Luck must love giving me a hard time.

"Don't be so melodramatic Harry, It's not _that_ dangerous to be near you. Your getting to full of yourself. Anyway, I have something to tell you Harry, so.. uhh.. could I talk to you alone for a couple minutes?"

Neville got up to leave, giving Harry a hard, but meaningful stare.

Ginny watched him leave, then turned to me. I was watching her, wondering what she wanted to talk about. Okay, who am kidding, I know what she want's to talk about, I just didn't want to talk about it so soon. It was getting a little uncomfortable in the compartment.

"oh come _on_ Harry, its still just me, Ginny, Ron's little sister." she said, sounding a little frustrated.

"Yea, Ron's little sister that I just so happened to kiss last night." I muttered.

"Yea, see, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

I looked up at her, I guess we've got to get it over with sometime. "I heard you talking to Neville in here, before I came in.

Oh no, "H- how much did you hear?"

"uhh..the first thing I heard was you saying that you liked kissing me.."

Of course that's the first thing she would hear. Fate must really hate me.

"So you heard what I was saying? About how I really did like that last night Ginny," I said, "But its to risky, us being together," I tried to make her see the dangers of being with me, "and I don't want you to be anything other than safe, and I don't know _how _to be in a relationship, because I never have been in one before, well..except for that disastrous one with Cho, but you saw how well that went…" I couldn't help but make a disgusted face at the likes of how _that_ 'relationship' turned out. "and well, I don't know, I just," I sighed, "I don't know if ill be any good at it."

She sat down in beside of me, "of course you going to be good at it, just act how your acting right now, except the over protectiveness, and that's it.." she laughed, trying to make it light, "and nobody knows how to act the first time they date, were all new at this, but we can help each other, and I can help you learn how to love, and I don't give a damn if its to risky, Harry, I can sure as hell protect myself better than most, I mean, do you not remember the Department of Mysteries?" We both laughed, "Harry," she said, getting serious, "I love you, and don't try and tell me otherwise," she said, as I started to interrupt her, how can she possibly be in love with me, when we've never even had a relationship other than, I being her brothers best friend, and her being, my best friends little sister. "I've loved you since my first year, when you saved me from the Basilisk." She started to lean forward to kiss me on the lips like last night. But I was prepared this time. Good thing I was too, because if she had actually gotten to kiss me, I don't know if I would have stopped her.

"Ginny...Gin- Ginny! Stop. I can not, and will not, have any kind of relationship with you. I'm sorry, it's not that I don't like you, because I do. It's just, I don't want to put you in any kind of danger. You and your family.. their the only family I have, and I don't want to put you guys in danger, okay? So please.. don't make this any harder on me. Stop trying to kiss me, or do anything with me. It would be better if you just kept your distance. Please Ginny? I don't want to see you get hurt because of me.

I looked into her eyes and was surprised to see anger in them.

"You know, if you didn't want to date me, all you had to do was say no. You didn't have to make up all these stupid lies to make me feel better. I could have handled it just fine!" She spat.

"Ginny! I _wasn't_ making up lies! That's truly how I feel and what I think. But if you don't believe me, fine! I could really care less." I surprised myself with my sudden flash of anger, I didn't know where that came from. From the look in her eye's, I could tell she was surprised too. Good, maybe she'll finally understand now.

Before I could say, think, or do anything else, she angrily stalked out of the compartment and slammed the sliding door shut. I stood there watching the glass shake back and forth, then waited for it to stop moving before I sat back down laid my head against the window. That sure went well, I thought bitterly.

So, how do you like it so far? Good, Bad? I really changed the outcome of this chapter. Anyway.. Review! I would love to hear your thoughts.

~Harmony's Twist


	5. Chapter 5: Billowing, Auburn Curly Hair

i know its been a long time, but I'll start updating more frequently. I promise. As you might have already heard, if you read "Can't Have Just One" my computer problems are gone. I got a new laptop. Finally! Its been what? 6, 8... months. I'm so happy everythings good now. So now I can update a lot more.

* * *

The train was reaching Hogwarts soon. Hermione and Ron still hadn't gotten back from patrolling. I was kind of glad of that fact. I didn't know if Ron had seen Ginny yet since our fight. I don't know if it would be a good thing or a bad thing if he heard already. It might be a good thing because I wouldn't have to bring it up and make it look like I wanted to talk about it. I didn't want to talk about it, but Ron should know, I mean, it _is_ his sister were talking about. But it might also be a bad thing if someone else besides me told him because then he wouldn't hear it from me, I kinda wanted him to. You know, hear it from me and all.

Maybe I'm just overreacting a little. I mean, Ron doesn't really need to know. It has nothing to do with him. If it were Ginny and any other other guy, he wouldn't come talk to Ron about anything they did. So why should it be different with me?

Maybe because I'm his best mate. I mean, I would want him to tell me if anything happened with him and a girl.

But, that's different. He would tell me because he wanted to tell me, not because he felt he had too. That's just what mates do. With me and Ginny, it's not something I would want to tell him. Partly because, well, obviously, it's not anything to brag about. But mainly because it's his sister. I mean, what if he freaks out on me? It wasn't my fault. She's the one who kissed me. Almost twice! It's not like I wanted to... okay.. well, it's not like I would have.

But he still should know. Right?

"Students, The Hogwarts Express will be arriving in 5 minutes time. If you have not changed into your robes, please do so at this time."

I can't believe I spent the whole last part of the train ride thinking about Ginny and this morning. What is wrong with me?

* * *

Harry groaned and stood up. Stretching from the long ride. Rubbing his eyes, he stepped out of the compartment. There seemed to be a comotion farther up towards the front of the train. He went to go see what was happening.

* * *

I was pushing my way through the croud of people, trying to hear what they were saying, but they were so many were talking and all so loud, I couldn't understand a word they were saying. But there seemed to be a fight. I kept shoving to get to the front, when finally, I pushed past a group of blokes and took a step back in surprise.

Ginny was on the ground, one of the shoulders on her robes was falling off and was ripped in another place.

She was grabbing Cho's hair and Cho hers. And they were rolling around trying to pin the other beneath them. God knows why.

I ran forward grabbing the arm of whoever and pulled. Hard.

Cho was yanked to her feet and fell against me.

Ginny stood up also once and Cho and herself were no longer touching. Her robes were still falling off of her on one side, exposing her slender, lean neck and shoulder.

She didn't seem to notice.

She felt her bottom lip, which has a drop of blood rolling off. Then brought her hand slight upward to feel her cheek which had two long scratch marks running along it. All this in slow motion. And mean while, the whole time, she was glaring at Cho, with a look Harry himself hoped he was never on the receiving end of.

Cho smirked back. Then slowly, almost as if the words rolled of her tongue, Cho whispered mockingly, "Pathetic... Your jealousy." She raised her eyebrows. "Pathetic is was it is." Quickly, she turned and fisted Harry shirt collar with one hand, the other sliding up into his hair, she pulled down, standing on her tip toes and tried to kiss him.

Two things happened at once.

Harry pushed her away, saying, "Cho, what're y-"

And Ginny let out a high pitched scream and lunged at Cho. Cho let out a surprised "umph" when their body's made contact. Harry looked around at everyone there, but they were all just standing there watching.

Harry sighed, but this time he was smart and grabbed Ginny instead.

He grabbed hold of both her wrists once she was standing again and pulled them above her head, to make it harder for her to stuggle away. He pushed her against the wall closest to him and stepped over her feet so she wouldn't be able to kick him.

He heard Cho in the back ground. "What a little freak. Who does she think she is? Attacking me like that."

He had the strong urge to yell at her to Shut her trap, that or place a silencing charm over her.

He glared at Ginny.

"Ginny, what do you th-" He chocked on his words.

God she looked so beautiful right now. Her robe still falling off her shoulders, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her hair all in a dissaray. Damn she looked so sexy when she was mad.

He had the strong desire to kiss her. Lean down and brush his lips against hers... He licked his lips. Then realized what he was thinking and closed his eyes and shook his head clear of the tantalizing thoughts.

I can't be thinking of kissing Ron's little sister. What the hell's wrong with me?"

He cleared his throat and started again.

"Ginny, what do you even think your doing, picking a fight like that. Do you _want _to get expelled?"

Her mouth had falled open in the few moments that Harry had been staring at her lips, but she spoke up now.

"Oh, like you even care!" She growled, struggling to get out of his hold and away from him.

"Ginny," Harry pleaded, "you know I ca-"

"Save it Potter!" She glared. "According to you, I don't know anything." She tried again to break free of his grip. Finally she gave up. "Let me go!" She cried, trying once more to get him to let go of her.

"Ginny..."

"Now." She yelled, exasperated.

Harry released her wrists, stepping back and holding his arms up in surrender.

She pushed off of the wall and into Harry, knocking his shoulder as she stalked by. He spun and watched her push past the crowd of people.

Reaching up and finally, fixing the shoulder of her robes. So the only thing Harry saw as he watched walk away, was her black robes, and billowing, auburn, curly hair.


	6. Chapter 6: Portrait Hole

So, here's the new chapter! :) I know its short. No lectures please :) ha ha. But I will try to write another chapter this week to make up for it.

I know. How about this? If i can get 5 reviews, I will seriously try to finish the next chapter and post it for you guys this week. And if i get up to 10 reviews, I will have a new chapter posted by Saturday. Promise! There's a little challenge for you! It will benefit the both of us. :) And on with the new (and also very short) chapter.

* * *

Harry sighed heavily and fell against the back of one of the many common room couches. Once again thoughts of Ginny had penitrated his mind.

'Will it ever stop?' He thought bitterly.

He pulled his potions homework towards himself and tried to concentrate. Leave it to Snape to be the single teacher to assign homework on the first week back at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagal didn't even assign anything! And that's saying something.

A burst of laughter comming from the portrait hole caught his attention. He glanced over to see who was making the noise.

Walking into the common rooms were Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and... Ginny.

Harry sunk lower in his chair and hoped she would just go up to her common room.

Apperently luck wasn't on Harry's side, because the only people to leave for their common rooms were the twins, carrying some objects covered in rags that Harry didn't even want to begin to guess at.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked over to the fire, to sit in, none other than the same couch Harry was occupying.

"Oh, Harry, didn't even see you there." Stated Ron once he noticed Harry, half falling off the couch because he had been trying to lay below the edge of the couch, so as Ginny would not see him. Lot of good that did him, since all three coud now see him clear as day.

"I-" Ginny started to say something. Then opted instead let out a big "huff", sent Harry a frightful glare and stomp the girls stairs.

"Wonder what that was all about." Ron pondered, obliviously, before plopping down on the couch. Harry felt a twinge of guilt. He still hadnt filled Ron in on anything Ginny related.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who raised her eyebrows at him. No doubt Ginny had explained to her - in great detail, undoubtedly - everything that had happened between them.

He shook his head slightly, to express that now was not a good time to drop the bomb.

She shook her head sadly and sighed.

That caught Ron's attention and he looked between the two of them.

"What was that about? Theres something your not telling me, I know it! What is it?" He demanded.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing..."

Hermione gave Harry a meaningful look that said, "You need to tell him soon!"

Harry nodded his head in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7: Anger Management

**So... I know it's been a while. A VERY long while. And I apologize... Anyway, if you have me on authors alert, and not just story alert, you might have noticed that I uploaded another story. Just a short oneshot. If you like you can go check it out, just click on my name at the top of this page. And also, I'm probably going to be uploading new chapters for this story a lot more often now. :) Yay! And, with that said... onto the new chapter.**

* * *

Harry sighed, once again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He set his bag down on one of the many tables throughout the common room. His shoulder was killing him from all the books stuffed into his satchel. The teachers had loaded him and all the other 6th years with tons of homework for over autumn break. He didn't expect to have much free time, even though they got a whole week off from school. This was the only time where students got a week off of school, yet not very many decided to go home. It seemed like it was mostly just first through third years that left during thanksgiving, considering fourth years and up were packed with work for O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s or just tons of homework that prepared them for said tests. This was Harry's least favorite break at Hogwarts, only because it wasn't really a break at all. It mostly just an excuse for the teachers to load the students with a weeks worth of work, without having to sit in classrooms and teach them.

Even with all the negative points of autumn break, Harry was still glad it was here. He was also somewhat glad of the homework, because it gave him an excuse to stay inside the Gryffindor common rooms. He really hated walking in the corridors now, considering recent events.

Cho had been cornering him the hallways between classes ever school began. Each time she would smile strangely at him and whisper "hey" before trying to run her hand up his arm or down his chest. He would catch her hand every time, tell her to leave him alone, and walk off again. He wasn't really sure what she wanted from him, but he didn't want to stay long enough to find out. She was very pretty, and lots of guys Harry knew liked her, but with the way she had been acting lately, the only thing he was feeling was confused. Especially with Ginny, who sometimes saw them together. When Cho was about to run her hand down his chest, or him having a hold on her wrist to keep her from doing so. Sometimes Ginny would get angry, and stomp away, her face red. But other times, times that Harry felt so guilty after -and he had no idea why-, she would look away or straight ahead, and he see tears starting to from. Both times this had happened, Harry felt as if a lead weight had been dropped in his stomach. So, all in all, he really despised the corridors, and was thankful break had just started.

He sighed, plopping down in one of the couches and spread his schoolbooks on the floor next to him. He might as well get started now.

* * *

"Harry, Harry wake up! Your going to miss dinner."

He slowly opened his eyes. His mouth felt dry, and the back of his neck was sweaty. He supposed it was because he had been lying next to the fire. The common room was mostly empty, most of the students having already left for dinner.

Harry rubbed his neck and eyes, before getting up and stretching. His books were no longer littered along the floor by the couch. Panicked, Harry turned to Ron.

"My books, they're gone."

Ron pointed to the dorm rooms. "Hermione told me to put them upstairs and get you up for dinner."

"Right. Okay. So dinner."

"Right, come on."

They were headed out the portrait hole, when hurried footsteps were heard coming down the girls staircase.

Ginny came into view as she skipped the last few steps and came skidding to a halt. Not noticing Harry at first, she said, "Oh, Ron, your late too, I thought I was the only one. I was trying to finish some of my homework and lost track of the time. Fifth year is the worst."

"Yea, I know, if it wasn't for Hermione, well... Anyway, you can walk with Harry and I."

"Oh." Ginny took a small step back in surprise, finally noticing Harry. "I, um, I didn't see you there."

"Yea. Obviously, Ginny." Said Ron in a bored voice, "But lets go, do you not remember? We are late. For. Dinner."

"Oh, yea, well, you two go ahead, I just realized I have to do something."

"Like what? You just said-"

"Yea I know what I said Ron. Just go, I'll be down later."

"Later?" Ron said, his brotherly side starting to show. "Ginny, dinners almost over right now. If you wait any longer your going to miss it. You not like, starving you self or anything cause you like, think your um, fat... and stuff, are you?" Said Ron, a little uncomfortably.

"What? No, Ron don't be a git."

"Well, come on then, Mum would never forgive me if she found out I let you skip dinner." And he grabbed Ginny's elbow and started to pull her out of the common room.

"Ron, don't touch me! I'm not skipping dinner. I'm just going to finish up a few things, I will come and eat, okay?"

Harry, having gotten fed up with the whole argument, said, "Ginny, seriously, I know why you don't want to walk with us, and I think your being very childish. I mean, seriously, we can walk down the corridor at the same time, it's not that big a deal. Get over yourself already."

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying them. He went a little overboard with the 'get over yourself' comment. Yup, he was positive, he though as he watched Ginny's anger spike.

"Oh, really, because I would have thought that you would want to walk alone, considering you think you 'a danger to everyone around you.' And another thing, what right do you have, to tell me, that I need to get over myself. I'm pretty sure your the one that needs to do that, considering you think Voldemort's has nothing better to do than to just sit around all day watching your every move, waiting until you start to be with someone so he can, like, kidnap them, or whatever nonsense you made up."

It was Harry's turn to get angry as he spat back, "Ginny, that _is_ what Voldemort does. Merlin! You don't. Under. Stand!" He yelled, "He want's me dead, and he doesn't care who he kills in order to get there! Your so bloody stupid. You think, as long as were in this castle, that were all going to be safe? You don't think he's got spy's watching me from in the castle? He wants me dead. Get that through that thick skull of yours. Yes, he will kidnap you, if he thinks it will make me follow him. And yes he will kill you, if I come to him or not. You were there last year, you saw what he did with Sirius! And now guess what? Sirius is dead. Because of me. Because Voldemort. Wants. To _kill_ me. I can't let someone else get killed because of me. First Cedric, then Sirius, I can't let you be next. I won't."

Harry lowered his hand, which had been continuously running through his already messy locks. His chest heaving, as he breathed harshly from the yelling.

He stared at Ginny, watching her face. Her cheeks were red. Either from earlier when she was angry, or now, Harry didn't know. He felt bad for yelling at her. He hadn't meant to start that whole rant, but if she hadn't said trying to protect her was nonsense, well...

She sat frozen for a few more moments and Harry started to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed as she continued to stare at him. He hadn't meant to tell her those things.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could say anything, she had jumped on top of him and engulfed him in a gigantic bear hug, her legs coming up to wrap around his hips and her arms snaking around to the back of his neck. Surprised, he quickly slid his arms around her back to keep from falling. She was very light, though he had always suspected, considering how trim the rest of her siblings were, and that she worked out, training for quiddich and all.

He had no idea why she was suddenly hugging him. He supposed it was because she was...? No, he had no idea, but he hugged her back, pulling her small frame closer to himself, and wrapping his arms more securely around her. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, smelling, her. He felt lighthearted and happy, and all just because she was hugging him. He didn't know why, but it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

She pulled out of his arms and step back onto the ground, her face bright.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Um... Thank you for what?" Harry had no idea what she was so happy about. He had just yelled at her for Merlin's sake.

"For telling me why you're so opposed to being with me. Now I understand."

"But Ginny, I've told you all those things before."

"Not like that though."

Harry sighed. Girls are so confusing.

"What. The bloody hell. Is going on," Ron stated. His tone bewildered.

"Nothing." Ginny said, before skipping towards the portrait hole, "Now come on, didn't you want me to go to dinner and everything?"

Ron turned his glare towards Harry.

"I'll tell you tonight." Harry really didn't feel like having this conversation now, no doubt it would take much longer than the time they had left before dinner was over. Plus... he really wanted to eat.

Ron didn't seem to like that answer very much, but his hunger won out and they headed for the great hall.

* * *

Ron, Ginny, and him were close to the doors when Cho and one of her many friends walked through them.

She immediately spotted Harry and smiled. Then she looked to his right and saw Ginny standing next to him and her smile twisted into a frown.

She whispered to Marietta, who's eyebrows rose and she immediately whispered something back. Cho nodded her head and ran ahead towards Harry while Marietta hung back.

"Hey Baby..." Cho said as she sidled up to Harry.

"Umm..."

"So, I was thinking, you know, when we were having one of our many talks yesterday, that you haven't met my parents yet, have you."

"Umm, no? Why wou-"

"Exactly, and my parents are kind of old-fashioned you know," she laughed, her voice tinkling lightly, "and they want to meet you before we become anymore serious than we already are. You know, they want to know that you're a good boyfriend and everything." She smiled.

And then all of a sudden, Ginny was shouting.

"I can't believe you. If you had just told me that the reason you don't want to be with me is because you were with Cho, then I would have been a little better. But no! You had to go and make up some stupid nonsense about how you don't want to be with me because you don't want Voldemort killing me. Merlin! I should have known better than to believe those lies!"

She turned and stormed the rest of the way to the great hall. Marietta snickering as she blew past her.

"Ginny, wait, that's not-" To late. She had already stomped out of sight.

Cho looped her arm through Harry's and stated, "I've always said she needed anger management, that one."

Harry pulled his arm away from Cho's, glaring at her, and said, "What was that for? Were not dating! I barely even talk to you. Wh-"

"Harry, calm down, sheesh. I know were not dating... Yet. But I can see the way she looks at you, and she's is totally crushing on you. I had to get her away before she got in the way of things."

"Got in the-. What are you talking about Cho?"

"I'm talking about how were going to be dating soon and if Ginny starting hanging out with you more, then she might get the wrong idea in her head."

"Were not going to be dating, Cho. I don't like you. And Ginny wouldn't be getting in the way because I'm not going to be dating her either."

"Well, duh your not going to be dating Ginny. She's a child. You need someone older, with more experience. Like me."

"Like-. What?"

"Aw... Harry, your getting all flustered. It's so cute." She reached to pull at his tie.

Cho, stop it. I don't like you and I don't want to date you. Just leave me alone."

She got an offended look on her face.

"Harry, Ginny's not here anymore, you don't have to pretend no not like me to spare her feelings, like in the hallways."

"I'm not. This has nothing to do with Ginny. I just don't like you."

"You wrong. This has everything to do with Ginny. Last year we were dating and everything was good, except I wasn't quite over Cedric. But this summer, I worked on that, for you Harry. So that I could be a good girlfriend to you. And what do I find when I get on the train? I find Ginny, eavesdropping on my conversation with Marietta, and jumping on me when I mention that I'll be good for you now. She's messing with your head Harry. Tell me, would you think any different if you hadn't found out Ginny likes you?"

"I don't... I... Well, yes! Yes I would feel different. I got over you the moment I realized you would never get over Cedric. After that Valentines date, I didn't want to date you or do anything with you. It was because of that. Not Ginny."

"Well, I am over Cedric. I want to be with you now Harry. We can be together now."

"Cho, just, no."

"I'm going to change your mind Harry. I will."

"Please don't try, Cho. I-"

Cho had already smiled sweetly and motioned to Marietta, and after a wave to Harry from the both of them, they walked off to the Ravenclaw dorms.

Ron, who had just been watching the whole time, spoke now, "Okay, you have _so_ much to tell me, Harry. So much."

* * *

**And Harry... feeling as confused as ever, followed Ron into the great hall. So? How do you like it? I made it a tad longer to make up for such the long wait. If I get some reviews, I'm thinking another chapter will be posted by the end of this week. What do you think? It's going to be confession time for Harry... And Ron's going to be in for a long explaination. Hope you liked. Review... Please! :D Love ya guy.**

**~Harmony**


End file.
